


Like a puzzle, I look at you and see the bigger picture

by TheBreezeAtDawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Image, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBreezeAtDawn/pseuds/TheBreezeAtDawn
Summary: There are times when the world is crushing, and even the Green Beast can feel out of place.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Kakashi's Ninken, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Like a puzzle, I look at you and see the bigger picture

**Author's Note:**

> Is this me projecting?? yes.

Unlikely as it may seem, the Green Beast of Konoha had moments where he didn't feel exactly like, well, the Green Beast.

There were times when his body and bright green jumpsuit, his orange leg warmers and dark bowl cut, all seemed to take up too much space. He liked his style, and he'd trained hard to be in the shape he was in, but he knew he didn't look like the other jounin. He was loud and optimistic and out of place. And sometimes, he felt that.

He took up too much space.

When these times hit, he knew there was only one place he could go where the world was big enough to have him there. By the man he had seen grow up alongside him, who sometimes took up so little space that it worried him.

He'd seen the ribs that threatened to break through the pale skin stretched delicately over them, crossed by scars, the way his rival's stomach caved in despite the muscle after too long missions where he survived on ration bars and pills. The silver haired s-ranked nin who stood the same height as him yet seemed all too slight, like he would blow away with the wind. He knew of the deceptive strength in that whipcord slim frame, though. He knew that when the world didn't have space for him, he'd find it beside his rival.

So, they had challenges- races, eating contests, cooking competitions, drinking competitions, and even some shogi matches. When Kakashi was too small and Gai was too much for the air in Konoha, they could find each other and fit in the space meant for two, like puzzle pieces. 

And like now, when it was dark and the world was quiet and even most of the Anbu had slipped off to rest, Gai felt the walls of empty air press in. He went to Kakashi, where his friend sat awake on his bed, his ninken piled on and around its frame, and stepped quietly through the window frame.

More often, the days when neither fit right in the world began to match. Gai settled in to sit beside Kakashi under the covers and smiled when Uhei and Guruko sprawled over his legs.

The two rivals leaned together, Kakashi's head on Gai's shoulder and Gai's head resting on his, everything slotting into place.

The world could make room for them. 

_Fin_


End file.
